narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doppelgangers
are creatures that live in the Land of Doppelgangers. They are extremely difficult to work with, and even harder to summon, since they prefer to only associate with other doppelgangers. Doppelgangers also only eat humans, preferably shinobi, so they can survive. Since, surprisingly, doppelgangers must kill shinobi to replenish their natural energy supply. In order to convince a doppelganger that one are worthy of their "precious" time, one must survive them torturing them physically, emotionally, and mentally. Once one does that, the doppelgangers invites the survivor to become a Doppelganger Sage. Land of Doppelgangers The is where doppelgangers live and flourish. The Land of Doppelgangers is an extremely large city in an alternate dimension. In that dimension, this place was known as Kaiyōgakure. The doppelgangers live in this land alone, and the only humans who come there are humans brave enough to learn the way of the doppelgangers. Abilities Doppelgangers are abnormally physically weak. Their strength and reflexes are predominantly low. However, doppelgangers are abnormally intelligent, able to effortlessly understand the Theory of 1,000 Dimensions, a theory believed to be the most complex theory known to man. Doppelgangers also can mold their bodies into whatever form they wish, then harden it, making their bodies more durable than Wurtzite Boron Nitride, which is one of the hardest materials on Earth. Doppelgangers also can shapeshift, as well as use tailed beasts attacks, which they get from the King of Doppelgangers. Doppelgangers also can survive 3 years without food or water. Sages Doppelgangers very rarely train doppelganger sages, for many do not survive the torturing. Sages must have a high level of ninjutsu prowess, and an even higher bank of chakra. Doppelgangers highly prefer jinchūriki, since they have a lot of chakra. Sages must also be willing to either not eat for a year, or eat either insects or humans, for no other food exists in the Land of Doppelgangers. Doppelgangers choose only the best shinobi to become Doppelganger Sages, as well as implant the Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique on Doppelganger Sages, so the trained sages won't tell any incriminating details of the Doppelgangers to anyone. The only exception was Seiketsu Ketsueki. Seiketsu already had the Cursed Tongue Eradication Technique on his tongue, so the Doppelgangers removed the seal, and forgot to place a new one. Doppelgangers are immediately close to Doppelganger Sages, since they spend a lot of time together. Many Doppelganger Sages choose to become Master of Doppelgangers, which has only been permanently taken by Zen'nō Nara. Advantages of a "Perfect" Sage * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are dramatically enhanced. * The user can mimic the physical and vocal appearance of another shinobi completely. * The user can copy all of their targets jutsus. * The user can use natural energy to attack opponents mentally at all times. Drawbacks * The user can be in sage mode for as long as 120 minutes. * The user must charge their natural energy for 5 minutes before battle. * Using natural energy to mentally attack people takes away very little of the user's natural energy. * If the user runs over their designated time, the user could very likely lose little to no chakra. Appearance Users of Doppelganger Sage Mode can look three different ways when they reach Sage Mode, as listed below. * Beginner's Doppelganger Sage Mode Appearance= Users look partially like the person they are attempting to mimic, only with markings covering most of the face. This level of mimicry is highly not recommended because no makeup can cover these markings on the face, so its more for copying jutsus, which they can also only do partially in this mode. * Incomplete Doppelganger Sage Mode= Users look very similar to who they are mimicking, with only a few markings. However, with enough makeup, the user can look exactly like who they are attempting to mimic. * Perfect Doppelganger Sage Mode= This has only been used by Seikatsu Ketsueki. Users look exactly like who they are mimicking, with only strange eye dilation. Users can pass flawlessly as who they are mimicking. Known Sages * Zen'nō Nara * Seiketsu Ketsueki Category:Ajacopia1 Category:Seikatsu Ketsueki